


Just Friends.

by ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, The X Factor Era, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry/pseuds/ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry
Summary: Louis and Harry are more than friends.The rest of the band just realizes it first.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 31





	Just Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, but I can’t say I’m SUPER proud of this one shot. I wanted to write something Louis and Harry, but I don’t think it’s that good. Feel free to leave a comment, and kudos are always appreciated <3

“let’s play football!” niall yelled, jumping onto his bed.  
the other boys looked to louis, who shrugged. “i’m always down for football. you lot are going to lose, though.”  
niall grabbed the ball from under louis’ single bed. “what are the teams then?”  
“i call harold!” louis grinned, putting his forearm on harry’s shoulder. harry shoved his face into louis’ bicep. louis could feel the younger boy’s smile, making his own grow.  
zayn grabbed the ball from niall, who smacked his shoulder in return. zayn ignored him. “figured that. so, the rest of us together then?”  
“sounds good,” liam responded.  
harry pulled away from louis, but their hands still brushed as they walked on the field. “hey, lou?” harry whispered. the other boys were running ahead of him, but louis stayed beside harry.  
“yes, my young harold?”  
harry smiled, looking down at their feet. “i’m not very good at football... i always miss the ball, and i, fall a lot.”  
“no worries, harry! i can teach ya. i’m a pretty good footballer, meself, if i’m honest.”  
harry looked back up, his cheeks a light pink. “you aren’t going to make fun of me?”  
louis pouted, his eyebrows furrowing. “‘course not. i’d never make fun of you, h. besides, you’re good at loads more things than me!”  
harry shook his head frantically, curls flying in his face. “you’re great at everything, lou!”  
louis smiled fondly. “i wish.”  
“ay, stop flirting, lads!” niall yelled to them.  
liam laughed, “don’t come between their young love, niall!”  
louis rolled his eyes. “we’re not flirting! we’re just mates.”  
harry’s smile faltered, but he forced it back to normal when louis grinned at him. “just mates,” harry agreed.  
~•~  
that night, harry brought it up again. he waited until the other boys were asleep to crawl into louis’ bed. “can i sleep with you, lou?”  
louis blinked slowly, his exhaustion obvious despite his bright eyes. “always.” he moved closer to the wall, holding the blanket open.  
harry smiled, crawling in beside his best friend. he laid his head on louis’ pillow. they were both on their sides, looking at each other. “alright, hazza?”  
harry went to nod, then paused and shrugged instead. “homesick, i think.” louis put one arm around him, so harry put his head against louis’s chest. he gripped the front of louis’ shirt and took deep breaths. “i never expected to even win, but now i’m with you guys, and i’m making it farther every day. it’s just weird without sleeping in my own bed at my own house every night, you know?”  
“you can always go home... i would miss you, i mean- all of us would, of course. we could still be friends, though.”  
“i don’t wanna leave! this is what i wanted! i just... i don’t know. i miss my mum.”  
“i miss mine, too. and my sisters. it’s too quiet for me, honestly,” louis laughed quietly. harry could feel louis’ chin move against his head as he talked. “it’s loud all the time, but it’s still not the same chaos as when i’m home.”  
“will i ever meet your sisters?”  
“obviously, harold! who do you think i am?”  
harry just smiled into louis’s chest. he felt louis kiss his forehead, and he closed his eyes. “do you think we’re weird?”  
“course not. why would i think that? we’re AWESOME.”  
“no, i meant... well, we’re both boys. mates usually don’t sleep in the same bed.” harry paused then added, “or kiss each other on the foreheads, and all that.”  
louis pulled away from him. “so... you don’t want me to do that stuff then?”  
“no, i DO. i mean, i don’t mind. i just, you don’t feel uncomfortable that everyone thinks we’re in love.”  
“they’re just joking, h.”  
“joking, right... yeah. okay.”  
“are you okay now?”  
harry opened his eyes, staring at the green flecks in louis’ blue. “yeah, i’m good. ‘night, lou.”  
“night, hazza.”  
~•~  
when harry woke up, he was alone. he opened one of his eyes to confirm it, then closed them and buried his face back in his pillow.  
he relaxed, but he could still hear the boys talking. for once, they were quiet. louis probably told them to let him sleep.  
“so, you and harry really aren’t dating?” liam was talking.  
harry huffed. he thought they would stop saying this by now.  
“no. we’re just friends, that’s it,” louis laughed. harry smiled at the sound.  
“it seems more than that, mate,” niall.  
“yeah... the way you two act, louis. i mean, you two are just- insane. you’re always cuddling, and he sleeps in your bed, and we all saw you kiss his forehead after we played football yesterday. you two are just so focused on each other. ‘s like we don’t even exist!” zayn was louder than the rest of them, but harry wasn’t going back to sleep now anyway.  
“i told you to be quiet land let him sleep!” louis whispered sharply. “but... we really are just friends. i’m not saying i wouldn’t like anything more. i mean, i broke up with hannah right after i met harry. it was kind of just... i dunno, love at first sight, i guess. i’m pretty sure he’s straight, anyway. not like he’d date me even if he wasn’t, though.”  
harry opened his eyes, staring at the wall. he could smell louis’ shampoo on the pillow. he took another deep breath (yes, it was creepy, but no one even knew he was awake, so it didn’t matter), then pushed himself out of bed. the blanket wrapped around his right ankle, making him stumble. he hit the floor, yelping.  
immediately, someone was beside him. “you alright, harry?” it was zayn looking down at him.  
harry blushed, sitting him up. he pulled his foot out of the blanket. “yeah... my foot just got stuck.”  
louis pushed past zayn, crouching beside harry. he brushed a hand through the younger boy’s curls. “you’re so clumsy, h...”  
harry stared at him. those blue eyes... “i love you, louis.” then he flinched back. “sorry, no. i didn’t mean-“  
“come on, lads. let’s leave them alone.” liam pulled the other two boys out.  
louis and harry sat in silence until the door shut. louis sat down completely, looking down. his legs were crossed; feet’s bare, due to his hatred of wearing socks. harry stared at his ankles, not brave enough to look at the older boy’s face.  
“you were awake then?”  
“for some of it, yeah.” harry was whispering unintentionally. “i’m not straight.”  
“you’re not?” louis finally looked up at him. harry didn’t, but he saw louis’ movement in his peripheral vision.  
“i thought i was. but, you make me... you make me feel the way girls do, so i think i like boys, too. maybe. it might be only you, though,” harry admitted.  
“yeah. yeah... me, too.”  
“i meant it, though. that i love you. obviously. how could i not?” harry smiled then. it was impossible not to love louis.  
“could say the same about you, hazza.”  
harry looked up then. louis was looking at him, a soft smile on his face. “hey, louis?”  
“yes, harold?”  
“could i, kiss you? i’ve never...”  
“you’ve never kissed anyone?” louis questioned. he wasn’t teasing harry, just curious. “how could anyone resist kissing you?”  
“i’ve kissed people,” harry’s voice was defensive despite louis’s peace. “just not, you know, a boy.”  
“does it bother you? that i’m a guy? that i’m one of your mates?”  
“no, course not. you’re better than any girl i’ve ever met.” harry looked back down at the compliment; embarrassed.  
“yeah. you can kiss me, h.”  
harry grinned, doing just that.  
louis pulled back as soon as their lips touched. “i love you, too, by the way.”  
harry beamed, which made their next kiss more difficult. that didn’t stop the two boys, though.  
the other three boys had went out to lunch. they figured they knew what would happen, and they certainly couldn’t interfere with the young love.  
“can it really classify as young love if it lasts forever, though?” niall nudged liam, as if liam knew all the answers.  
zayn shrugged. “suppose we’ll see. won’t we, lads?”  
liam nodded. “you think it’ll be weird? that they’re dating?”  
niall laughed; it was loud, just like everything else he did. “i don’t see how they could act any more like a couple then they already do.”  
“besides, i think they’d ditch everything for each other even if we did have a problem with it,” zayn added.  
they were right, of course.  
if soulmates existed, louis tomlinson and harry styles were living proof of it.


End file.
